The discomfort of cold hands and/or feet can be a limiting factor to the level of enjoyment derived from water sports, particularly in cold conditions. Using more substantial gloves or mittens and boots is often not compatible with carrying out the sporting activity. Chemical or electric heating pads do not have useful sustainability in cold water environments and may not be usable in wet environments.
In US 2008/0268765 a conduit for delivering warm air to a user's body with a multiplicity of warm air delivery holes arrayed along tubing is disclosed. A user wears a facemask over their nose and mouth to provide exhaled air into the tubing.
The present invention seeks to mitigate problems of the prior art by providing an improvement in the field of sports suits. In one aspect the invention provides a sports suit and in another aspect, the invention provides a kit of parts that can be retro fitted to an existing sports suit for modifying the sports suit. The sports suit and kit utilises the exhaled breath of the wearer of the sports suit.
Exhaled breath is a sustainable heat source that can ensure that a user's hands and/or feet are maintained at a comfortable temperature or are maintained at a temperature greater than they otherwise would be. More specifically, when the air temperature is as low as zero Celsius, with an associated wind chill below that, the sports suit and kit of the present invention can be used to mitigate against the cold conditions.